talesofvalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sovidzel
Sovidzel, officially known as The Sovidic Federation, is the second largest country and northernmost country in Cyrul. It is a highly industrialized nation and is consequently the most technologically advanced. However, it is also the poorest country in Cyrul, with many of its citizens living at or below poverty level. It also has the unfortunate reputation for being politically unstable and has seen several bloody civil wars in its past. However, though there are still tensions between the regions and parties, the Sovidic people as a whole seem to have finally unified. 'History' Sovidzel is the youngest country in Cyrul. Up until 490 BPT, it was nothing more than a land filled with rival kingdoms (known simply as the "Northern Kingdoms"), which now make up its different provinces. While some kingdoms preferred peace and focused on trade, most were constantly at war against each other over what little fertile land there was. In 510 BPT, a young warrior named Sergei Samarin, from the Kingdom of Vysovka (located near what is now Reznova), finally grew tired of the ceaseless fighting. Despite countless threats and initial failures, Samarin rallied his kingdom behind him to unify the rest of the Northern Kingdoms. 'Climate and Geography' Sovidzel is the second largest country in Cyrul and has the most unforgiving climate in all of the continent. Sovidzel is heavily forested and mountainous; much of its lands remains largely undeveloped. The northern half of the country is pure tundra, where few people dare to live; the majority of the population lives in the southern half of the country, which is "temperate" by comparison. In most of Sovidzel (save for Pravau, which has a slightly milder climate), summers are short, lasting for three months at the most. Winters are long and bitterly cold; they still claims hundreds of lives each year. There is little arable land and what is ''arable can only be farmed for a very short period of time. As such, famine was common in Sovidzel's past and is still a problem in smaller communities. However, Sovidzel is a land of great natural beauty. Many artists from all over the continent have traveled to see its pristine forests and mountainsides, and cruises along its two main rivers still remain a popular tourist attraction in the summer months. 'Demographics' Sovidzel has the densest human population in Cyrul. Eighty percent of Sovidzel's population are humans (including subspecies such as werewolves, shapeshifters, and vampirics). Fifteen percent of the population are ironbloods, three percent are elves (mostly half-elves), and the other two percent are various other species (largely khor , but there is a small population of behan and independent clockworks as well). There are four main human ethnic groups, each with strong identities: 'Life, Society, and Culture' Social Dynamic The Sovidics have a reputation for being a pragmatic, hard-working people – and rightfully so. Sovidzel has long been a land of hardship and toil, and consequently much value is put on hard work; there is no room in Sovidic society for laziness, and those who refuse to pull their own weight are often chastised. Sovidzel has always been known for its militaristic society. Even to this day, the most valued members of Sovidic societies are military personnel, who not only endure brutal training in order to obtain the privilege of serving in the army, but who are also willing to come to the aid of their nation and make the ultimate sacrifice if need be. Soldiers are highly respected, and becoming a soldier is considered an honor to the family name. While the Sovidics are typically slow to trust, they make loyal and steadfast friends. Customs Religion Calendar Fashion Art 'Trade, Commerce, and Industry' 'Law and Leadership' Government Sovidzel is currently ruled by chancellor -----. The Sovidic royal family (the Antipovs) still has a strong influence over government affairs, but it does not enjoy the absolute rule that it once did. Sovidzel is separated into five different provinces, each with its own representative. The Dolohov Islands also have their own representative to the Sovidic government, even though they are technically not a province (instead, a territory). 'Military' Though Sovidzel's military is not as large as Altia's, it is remarkably well-trained and well-armed. 'Major Cities' Reznova Reznova is the political and cultural capital of Sovidzel and home of the Sovidic royal family, the Antipovs. Reznova is located on the southern shore of Lake Vruza and boasts some of the most beautiful architecture in the country; spiraling towers and colorful tiled mosaics dot the city. Reznova is home to much of Sovidzel’s nobility, including the royal family proper, which lives in a resplendent palace bordering Lake Vruza. However, its poorer districts serve to show the devastating gap that still exists between the social classes in Sovidzel. Styrnovic Styrnovic is a highly industrial city located just on the edge of the Sovidic tundra. It is bleak in comparison to the other cities as it is comprised almost entirely of stone or brick houses. Styrnovic was originally built to house miners who worked in the nearby mountains mining iron and other precious resources, but has since grown into Sovidzel’s center for science and engineering. After Sovidzel finally opened its borders, scientists and other bright minds from all over Cyrul have flocked to Styrnovic to take part in scientific endeavors. Styrnovic also produces much of Sovidzel’s machinery and weapons. Detva Detva is a small coastal city with a population made almost entirely of fishermen, sailors, and merchants. It is characterized by its colorful stone and timber houses and by its liveliness – there is purportedly a festival held every night. Detva may be unpretentious for a city but its citizens are extremely proud, often to a fault. The citizens of Detva may be a little rough around the edges, but they have proved many times throughout Sovidic history that they are not to be underestimated – they are fierce fighters and are the proud owners of the country's most powerful navy. Pravau Pravau is located just an hour away from the base of the Beryll Pass. In its early years, Pravau was a small town comprised mostly of hostels and similar establishments which had been built by members of the --- Church as a sort of rest-stop for the travelers who made it over the Pass. As generations passed, more and more travellers made Pravau their permanent home, and the small “pit-stop” grew into something much bigger. Modern Pravau looks nothing like it did in its early years – it is now a full-blown city which is known throughout the continent for its rich culture, beautiful timber and stucco buildings, and friendly citizens. Even though Pravau has come a long way since its humble beginnings, its citizens still follow the ages old tradition on which the city was built – no traveler is denied shelter and food, even if they have nothing to give in return for the services. ''Kystrov/''Kapiesta'' Kystrov is the largest legal settlement of (Ironbloods) outside of Jisube. Many of them have been relegated there by the new government to act as a sort of “buffer” against any attacks that might come from the Wastelands, but despite the negativity, they have made quite a home for themselves. Kystrov is much like Styrnovic in its architecture and general appearance. 'Relations' Altia Sovidzel and Altia have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember. Altia's bullying has created great resentment between the two countries, and with the dawn of the Sovido-Altian War, their hate for each other was cemented. However, in recent years, a new government has taken control in Sovidzel which is sympathetic to Altian policies. This helped to resolve the tension between the two governments, but not between the people, who hold grudges even to this day. Akhadis Sovidzel has not been heavily involved with Akhadis at any time in its past, so the relationship between the two countries is neutral. Most Sovidics, though, seem to think that the Akhadi are a bunch of no-good pirates and brigands. Jisube Sovidzel is generally on good terms with Jisube, as Jisube provided the Sovidics with relief during the Sovido-Altian War (which the Sovidics greatly appreciated and rewarded with shared technology). With Sovidic allegiances shifting to Altia, however, Jisube’s positive relations with Sovidzel are threatened. ''Ironbloods'' Sovidzel is the birthplace of the ironbloods and has long had mixed feelings towards them. In the century following their creation, Sovidzel was a safe haven for the Ironbloods; however, as the years wore on, and with threats of another war with Altia on the horizon, Sovidzel started turning its back to its Ironblood population. Despite this, Ironbloods have been relatively safe in Sovidzel, though the recent alliance between the new Sovidic government and the Altian government threatens to subject them to the same cruelties as the Ironbloods living in Altia. 'Tips for Making a Sovidic Character' *'Names: '''When thinking of a name for your Sovidic character, use German, Russian, Slavic, and Yiddish names as influences. English names are also acceptable, but they are rare. *'Clothing': Sovidic fashion is utilitarian, modest, and of earthy colors. Even most wealthy Sovidics take care not to flaunt their wealth, as it is impolite in their culture to brag about possessions. Appropriate clothing styles are: mid and late Victorian, early Edwardian, steampunk. **'Note: '''Women ''can ''wear trousers without being ridiculed; it is commonplace. However, please keep in mind not to show too much skin unless your character does not mind being thought of as a "loose" woman. Category:Sovidzel